The Real Me
by Aarolye
Summary: Everything is the same, except for the fact that Mayura has never met any of the gods. Why is that? Will they have to start their friendship all over again? The plot sucks for now since I have school to worry about.
1. Out of the Box

**The Real Me**

_Out of the Box _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Loki and you know it.

* * *

_

_He was running down the hall, an endless tunnel with no way out. After a few seconds he finally saw a faint glow from the opposite end. A door! Not a particular door, however. It was glowing white, The Door of Fate._

_The door was in front of him at last. He placed his right hand on the knob and turned. The room beyond was dark and empty, or so it seemed. He walked inside, even though he could not see anything, but heard dimmed whispers all around him._

"_Loki-kun!" a voice shouted. He immediately turned around to witness a pink-haired girl being enveloped by darkness._

"_Loki-kun!" She cried, reaching out her hand to touch him. Before he knew it, he was running towards the girl, trying to reach for her as well._

"_M-Ma…" he choked. "Loki-kun! You have to remember!" She cried as her body was engulfed by the darkness._

"_M-Mayu…" he struggled still. "You have to make me remember! Please! Look for me!" The girl shouted desperately, though he did not understand what she meant. He looked into her red eyes and he saw the answer right away._

"MAYURA!"

Loki sat up in his bed, breathing fast for a reason he did not know until his vision brought him back to reality. The curtains were drawn, which could only mean that Yamino-kun had made and attempt to wake him up. Clearly it was late in the morning for the sun was shining brightly through his windows. The smell of bacon had escaped from the kitchen and had made its way into his room. Loki's stomach growled, but he did not care at the moment.

He sat there, staring at his hands while sweat raced down his face. It was the same dream he had been having for quite some time now. He would always end up meeting the same pink-haired girl who asked him something he could not recall. He knew her, but forgot everything once he woke. Although he was not a god of prophecies, he knew that the dream was real and a sign of something he had to know.

Loki wanted to reflect more on the dream, but over time he found out that the more he contemplated on it, the more he became exhausted: physically and mentally. He put his thoughts to the back of his mind and got out of bed.

* * *

"Nii-san! How many times do I have to tell you? Please don't stand on the dining table! I know you are family, but you must have some manners!" scolded a mature voice in the dining room. Loki unconsciously smiled and walked into the area. 

"Loki-sama!" "Daddy!" cried two voices. One belonged to the previous scolder and the other to a coal-black dog. "Morning Yamino-kun, Fenrir." Loki replied.

"Loki-sama, will you please tell nii-san to eat on the floor? It's just rude to stand on the table." Yamino-kun got straight to the point. Fenrir gave a growl. "Fenrir, please dine on the floor. What if somebody sees you eating at the table like that? It would give them an impression that this agency does not know proper etiquette." Loki explained kindly to his eldest son. Fenrir gave a small look of sorrow and agreed, "Yes, Daddy." He got off and gave his younger brother a quick glare.

"Thank you, Loki-sama." said Yamino-kun as he placed a plate full of food in front of his father. Before they could engage in conversation, the front door had opened and a tall boy zoomed in. "Hey Loki, couldn't get home early to finish homework, so I went to sleep late. Then I had to wake up early and didn't have time to make breakfast, so I decided to come here for today. That's okay, right? Thanks." He told Loki and grabbed his plate of food. Before anyone could say anything, the boy had finished and ran out the door.

The three stood there for a minute, trying to take in the event that had just happened. Finally, Yamino-kun showed signs of life by calmly saying, "I'll bring you another dish, sir." He quietly walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ne, Yamino-kun, I'm going to visit the Norns. I'll be back for dinner. Maybe I'll get something from Narukami-kun for breakfast." Loki called out as he closed the door of the enjaku. He passed the fenced entrance and headed out to the other side of the city. 

"Narukami-kun will be working in the market area, so I can walk by here, to the shops, then to the Norns." Loki muttered to himself. He made his way across the sandy playground park. It was a good thirty minutes after school had ended for the elementary kids, thus were playing here. He watched the kids having fun as he walked by. He appeared to be around their age, but did not bother to waste his time at school, for he was a god and had much more knowledge and wisdom than they. Before Loki could amuse himself further about the size of his body and appearance, a person had caught his attention among the group of children.

It was her. Her long pink hair flowing freely in the gentle spring breeze, her red eyes full of life and laughter as she ran gently away from a boy not too far behind her… Loki focused on the boy as well, for the sight of him was a shock. It was Heimdall, the lavender-haired god who had sworn Loki as his eternal enemy. The sight of them was horrific to the eyes of Loki, who knew that Heimdall was actually an evil person and would never be softened by anyone, especially a human.

"A little faster, Kazumi-kun!" the girl laughed softly. Heimdall smiled back at her….until his eyes had met Loki's, who was standing not very far from the two. Heimdall's smile had disappeared and stopped running after the girl as he stared back at Loki.

"Kazumi-kun? Kazumi-kun?" the girl asked as she, too, stopped where she was. She followed the invisible trail of his eyes, towards Loki. Finally, Loki removed his gaze from Heimdall to the girl who had always appeared in his dreams. She looked back and forth between the two with a confused look.

"Ano…" she began, trying to end the uneasiness in the air. Loki brought his attention back to her with gentle eyes. She smiled at his kind face.

"Are you a friend of Kazumi-kun? I'm…"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

_So.. what do you think? I've read so many Loki fanfics, but I couldn't find a plot to write. I know everyone wants more Loki fanfics cuz there aren't many out there in existence. I hope my writing isn't too "weird". It's been so long since I last wrote anything, so I'm trying to get use to it again. I hope you like the story so far… I have no clue on how to make a story on something so huge as Norse mythology.. I also wanted to write more, but I'm limited on time right now and I didn't want to force anything. And the title is just a last minute thing.. sorry it's so rushed. _

_Lastly, this Editing program is so confusing! I dunno how to make things appear the way I want. T.T_


	2. Waning of the Barrier

**The Real Me**

_Waning of the Barrier_

* * *

"Are you a friend of Kazumi-kun?" The pink-haired girl repeated for him. Loki drew his eyes away from the motionless Heimdall to the stranger he met every night in his dreams. Although he was indifferent to her sweet and welcoming voice she continued to smile at him. 

_It's just a coincidence._ He told himself.

"I'm May-"

"Don't waste your breath. He doesn't need to know who you are." Heimdall interrupted before the girl could finish. She looked guilty and looked at the ground. Heimdall looked a bit regretful too, for he turned his gaze back to Loki.

"What are you doing here?" Heimdall demanded to know. "Nothing really. I was just passing by like I would most likely be since I live in this area. What about _you_?" Loki replied calmly. He gave a wicked grin as Heimdall winced at the question. How often did you come across a god in child form, playing innocently with a high school girl?

Noticing his embarrassment, Mayura stepped forward to his side. "Kazumi-kun goes to the elementary school near the high school. Do you go there, too?" she asked kindly. Loki looked at her innocent face. _I can't believe this girl_, he thought to himself as he smiled back.

"Yes, I do, actually." Loki lied. Mayura beamed with joy. "Maybe we'll see each other sometime! I help the teachers sometimes at the elementary school. That's how I met Kazumi-kun." She explained briefly. "Well, unfortunately, I don't go to school nowadays. I've been very ill since last year, so I just stay home." He lied, reviewing the information he just received.

"ANYWAYS, Mayura, it's almost 5 o'clock. Didn't you say that you needed to help your dad with something?" Heimdall reminded gently. Mayura gasped. "Oh no! I promised Papa that I would help him clean the storage room today. It's been practically three years since our last cleaning. I'm so sorry, Kazumi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she apologized sincerely before taking off. She waved goodbye in a rush, leaving the two boys alone: a very dangerous thing to do. Heimdall removed his childish happy face and put on the vengeful glare.

"Why did you bother showing yourself to me? Even more, speak to me!" Heimdall scolded furiously. Loki looked surprised but kept his smirk on. "It was pure coincidence. Now that I have gotten the satisfaction of ruining your _date_ with that mortal, I shall continue my walk to meet Thor. Good day, _Kazumi-kun_." Loki replied as he began to walk toward the shopping center.

Loki woke up to a wonderful smell of waffles and bacon purging out from the kitchen. As usual, he forgot about dressing and headed for breakfast in his pajamas. He made his way down the wooden stairs, skipping the one that creaked, and into the dining area. The table was already set up for him, a full plate of two waffles and two bacon accompanied by boiled egg and orange juice. Ah, fresh orange juice from fresh oranges, juiced from the electric mixer Yamino-kun ordered from mail order.

Loki was about to dig in when the doorbell rang. "Must be Thor-san…" Loki heard Yamino-kun tell himself in a disappointed voice. A few minutes later…

"Loki-sama…There is a young lady here to see you…and no, she is not a customer." Yamino-kun announced, catching Loki's attention. And as Loki's mind turned into reality, he saw the same pink-haired girl from the playground. "Um, hi again. Do you remember me?" she asked shyly.

Remember her? Of course he did! He met her every night! But since Loki was fully awake, he did not confuse himself. "Yes. You're…"

"Mayura. Kazumi-kun's friend." She finished for him. "Yes. What can I help you with?" Loki asked with the politeness he was raised to express. Mayura's expression grew soft. She bowed her head down and cried, "Please forgive Heimdall!" Before Loki could fully register what was going on, Mayura was holding his hand and pleading with her eyes.

"Heimdall has been through a lot recently. He's improving, though. So please don't hold anything against him for what he said." Mayura begged. Loki was shocked to see a girl defending the lowly bastard. But he couldn't exactly use such words in his current form, could he now?

"It's okay. I've known him for a while, so I know not to take him seriously. He's always been like that towards me." Loki told her. Mayura released his hand and smiled. For some reason, Loki felt like smiling with her. "Don't you have school to run to?" Loki asked gently. "I almost forgot! I'd better go, or the whole class will be angry with me." Mayura responded. She headed towards the front door, but gave her last words. "Thanks, Loki-kun. I'm glad things are settled between us." Yamino-kun escorted her to the door and kindly opened it for her.

And there was Narugami-kun, getting ready to ring the doorbell. His eyes turned wide when he saw Mayura. "Ah!" Mayura was a bit surprised as well. "Don't be late again, Narugami-kun." She advised him before walking out the doorway.

After she was long gone, Narugami-kun looked at Yamino with question. "Why is she here?" Yamino shrugged. "To settle a matter involving Loki-sama and Heimdall." He replied vaguely. At this, Narugami-kun burst to the dining room.

"Oi, Loki! How do you know Daidouji-san?" Narugami-kun asked demandingly. Loki looked up as he stuffed bacon into his childish mouth. "You know her, Narukami?" Loki inquired. "Yeah, she's in my class." Narugami-kun answered.

"What? She knows Heimdall?" Narugami-kun yelled with shock. "Yeah, and I'm trying to figure out how she got to know him. She's not being controlled by him or anything. It's a big mystery. Nee, what do you know about her?" Loki admitted. Narugami-kun became silent for a while to reflect.

"Her dad's a priest, and they live in a shrine. She's pretty popular in the class, maybe at school too. I was so surprised when she knew my name! Anyways, um, she's really kind to everyone and is very smart. Other than the fact that she's really nice, I don't know anything else. She stayed with me once after school for 3 hours to help me understand the work I missed!" Narugami-kun explained. "So basically, she's like a saint or an angel?" Loki smirked. "Loki! She's not a fake! You can just tell from being around her. You've felt it, haven't you?" Narugami-kun defended Mayura.

"Narukami-kun, I haven't said anything else. If you ask me, it sounds like you have a crush on her." Loki grinned evilly. "Hey! It's the least I can say for her since she's been decent enough to remember my name!"

"_It's time…"_

"_No, just a little bit more. Please!"_

"_No! We must take action now! Soon…we'll end this charade."_

_Ding dong!_ It was around eight o'clock when a stranger came ringing on Loki's door. Yamino slowly made his way down to the door, his brain numb from the day's hardwork.

"Hai, hai!" he called as he dragged himself downstairs, one leg at a time. He finally reached the door.

"Mayura-san!"

"Hi. Yamino-san, correct?"

"Yes."

"Actually, I wanted to ask Loki-kun something. Is he around?"

"I'm sorry, but he's fallen asleep already. He must have been exhausted from today. Can I take a message?"

Mayura thought for a minute. "Well, you see… I got these tickets for the amusement park and I was wondering if you two would like to go with me." She asked shyly.

"I'm afraid that Loki-sama has distastes for amusement parks. Have you asked Heimdall-san?" Yamino asked.

"That's the thing, you see. I wanted the three of us to get to know each other better, but Heimdall refused to go ever since I mentioned Loki-kun. So, I wanted to know if you two would like to go with me." Mayura whispered, looking at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yamino asked, worried that the girl might burst into tears.

However, Mayura gave a firm nod and looked up at him. "He's so stubborn, but that's just the way he is." She said as she gave a small laugh. "He reminds me so much of this person I use to know."

"That makes two of us." Yamino smiled at her as he looked at Loki's office door.

"Well, I'll leave two tickets for you both. If you decide to show up, I'll be waiting at the entrance at noon. We can have lunch there." Mayura told him, handing out two tickets. "Thank you, Yamino-san." Mayura added.

"Of course, Mayura-san. Good night."

"Good night."

Yamino slowly closed the door. When the latch was on, Loki appeared behind him. "What did she want?" he asked.

"She's invited us to an amusement park, Loki-sama. Tomorrow. At noon." Yamino answered, holding up the two tickets.

"Tomorrow, huh." Loki muttered. After a while, he made up his mind.

"It will be a good way to find out what she knows."

* * *

_Ah! I'm sorry! This is all I could write so far, so I'm going to post it before this chapter becomes any worse. I just lost that inspiration for the series. It's so hard to write for Matantei Loki. My apologies again! The program still doesn't make the text appear as I want it to. So frustrating!_


	3. The Truth: Not Revealed

Author's Note: _Well, I'm finally on my winter break. I just finished my finals and was so relieved but disappointed to remember that I had to work a couple of hours later that day. Well, I went to Japan town and bought Loki manga. I think I will collect rather than read because there are 2 versions of the first season. One is colorful and the other is more like the 2nd series. Anywho, I am slowly forgetting my idea and I apologize..._

**The Real Me**

**Chapter Three**: _The Truth...Not Revealed_

It was a nice day, like any other other if you really thought about it. Loki had been gently woken by his son, Yamino, only to be licked lovingly by his eldest son, Fenrir. The Norns came by, as they did once in a while. Oh no, it wasn't to plot a scheme against their beloved Loki-sama. Yes, those days were over. Yet Loki still wondered why he remained on the earthly world. He knew Odin was after his life, so why stay here when he could fight with full force in his own world?

And the answer still never came to him. Of course, being his isolated self, he never discussed his concerns with his family.

Maybe one day the answer will come to him. For now, all he could do was wait and watch the mystery unravel before him.

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"For all I know, Heimdall is still my enemy. I need to learn about his background and that girl is just the beginning of his weaknesses."

"You know, Daddy, normal people just go to the amusement park for fun. That's why it's called _amusement_ not _interrogation_."

"Whatever you say, Fenrir. By the way, Narukami-kun, why are _you_ here? Isn-"

"Yamino-san? Oh, let's say he just didn't feel like going anymore."

Loki eyed Narugami suspiciously. Fenrir coughed.

"Come on! He has no reason to be here!" Narugami protested. "_I_ didn't say anything." Fenrir responded. "You weren't even invited." Loki replied. "Exactly! By going, Daidouji will know that I am alive and a respectable individual, then we'll be best of friends." Narugami argued.

"She really has a big influence at your school?" Loki asked. "Of course. She's got a huge reputation. Man, if I was one of her close friends, everyone would worship me, too." Narugami answered. "Imagine...I would be popular with everyone and get invited to their home. I wouldn't have to starve ever again!" he whispered as he wandered off into his own thoughts.

"Is she some foo-"

"Loki-kun!" shouted a cheery familiar voice.

"Mayura-chan!" Narugami replied. The three boys watched as Mayura ran towards them. She looked happy as ever. "You guys came early." she said to them. "We wanted to be here early, so..."Narugami grinned nervously. Mayura looked at him. "Ara? What happened to the man with glasses? I thought he'd be coming." "Oh, he couldn't make it, so he asked me to go instead." Narugami lied. "Well, that was pretty generous of him." Mayura smiled. Then she added lowly, "I wish _he_ had done the same."

"Who?" Loki asked. Mayura met his gaze. "Heimdall...I asked him to come today, but he refused." She replied. All Loki could say was "Oh." and look at the ground. Suddenly, a hand was placed on top of his head. He looked up again to see a bright smile on her face. "But I'm glad you came! We should get going, huh? I want to try ALL of the rides!" she added. Loki couldn't help but smile himself. "Daddy, you're scaring me..."

"Let's go on the rollercoaster!" Narugami cried. "Okay!" Mayura shouted with him as they raced to the line. Loki took his time and watched the girl become a blur in the distance. Fenrir stayed with his father. "What do you think, Fenrir?" Loki asked quietly. Fenrir turned his gaze at the girl. "She doesn't seem to be under a spell."

"I know. But it doesn't make sense. Why would Heimdall waste his time around this girl?"

It was almost dark, the misfortunes of Daylight Savings Time in the winter. The group was tired out by all the thrill rides, popcorn, and waiting in line for more rides. Although they managed to get almost all rides, there was one they still hadn't ridden. The Ferris Wheel.

"Hmph. I guess that jerk didn't show after all. I was so sure, too." Mayura said to herself. Loki gave her a funny look. Mayura noticed him and gave a small laugh. "Sorry. I tend to talk to myself sometimes. It's the curse from Heimdall. Anyways, let's get on the Ferris wheel! It's so empty right now. Wouldn't it be kind of peaceful to be on it at this time? The view would be so amazing by now." Mayura pointed out. Narugami mumbled something and started to head toward the wheel. Fenrir was about to enter the cart, but the ride manager stopped him.

"No animals allowed, Miss." he grunted. "Sorry." Mayura replied. She bent down to scratch Fenrir behind the ear and told him, "Sorry, boy. I guess you'll have to skip this one, too." Fenrir was overall disappointed of his adventure in the amusement park. Dogs were not allowed to go on any rides except for the Tea Cups, and everyone knew _that_ was not really considered a ride.

Narugami had already gotten in his own cart (I know it's called something else, but can't remember), which left Loki and Mayura. "You don't mind, do you?" Mayura asked politely. "Of course not." Loki replied as he offered her the entrance. Mayura got in, followed by Loki.

"Alright. I guess it's just you folks tonight so I'll make it ten more minutes of air." the ride manager told them. He pressed the button to start. Not long after, a shout was coming towards them.

"Mayura! Mayura!"

"Who's calling my name?" Mayura wondered as she and Loki looked down on the ground. A little purple headed figure was running towards the ride. "Heimdall!"

"Heimdall! Oh, why did you have to show up now? He missed everything!" Mayura cried. Loki just watched, trying to understand the irony of all of the incident.

"Mayura." Loki began. "Yes?"

"How did you meet Heimdall? Why are you guys so attached to each other?" Loki asked, finally lifting a huge burden off his whole body. Now all he had to do was to wait for an answer. An answer which seemed to never come.

Mayura didn't look at him, but only to the ground where Heimdall watched them rotate every degree. Before he knew it, Mayura was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away and faced Loki. "I found him one day, covered in blood. He almost died." Her voice was shaky now.

"When he got better, he told me the truth. He...he..." before Mayura could finish her eyes grew wide and her whole body began to glow. The wind was blowing from all directions. Loki put his hands to his eyes, shielding him from the blinding light. It seemed like minutes before the light was gone.

Loki put his hands down and looked in front of him.

"Mayura?"

* * *

Sorry. I am still rethinking the story and making changes. Like I said too many times, this series is so hard to do! The anime wasn't that great cuz it didn't give much and the manga is just out. I have the Japanese ones, but I don't understand much. Well, it's one a.m. and writing gets crappy when you stay up too late and your brain starts to die. Good night! 

oh yeah.. I still can't make this program show more spaces inbetween paragraphs. grr


	4. Insecurity

Author's Note: _thanks for replying! I'm trying my best to write more and keep on reminding myself of the plot I had in mind since it's still my winter break. Unfortunately, classes have resumed.._ _Sorry I'm such a snail. When it comes to writing I take forever. I don't know why, maybe cuz I never really did much of it for a while. I seem to start a lot of things without getting them finished. I have four scarves I'm working on. Grr! Anyways.. With help of music and reading other people's stories, I seem to get my head opened up again. Unfortunately I have to write a 6-page essay by next week.. so... cries_

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 4: **_Insecurity_

"Mayura?" Loki yelled as Mayura's body began to glow. When the light was gone, Mayura stood still with the life gone from her eyes. Loki had seen this too many times before to recognize the situation right away. "Mayura, wake up!"

"_You should have kept your distance._" Mayura's voice whispered to him. "Who are you? My distance?" Loki questioned. Mayura faced Loki. The lifeless girl gave a malicious smile. "Who's doing this? What are you?"

Down below, Heimdall had seen the light. He wasted no time and ran to the operator of the ride. "You have to bring those two people down! The girl's not feeling well!" The man just smirked. "I'm sorry you missed the ride, kid, but you can't make up lies like that to ruin the fun for others." Heimdall growled and ran out to see if the situation had changed.

Fortunately, their cart was coming down and Mayura had not done any damage. Yet.

"_I give you this warning. Next time I shall not be so generous._" a dark voice came out of Mayura as she raised her hand. A dagger appeared, bearing golden vines on the grip. Loki knew he was in trouble and summoned his staff. Before he could knock Mayura out, the dagger had cut his hand. Ignoring the pain for the moment, Loki put Mayura to sleep with his staff. Just then, his cart was meeting the ground. "Stop this ride! My friend is hurt!" Loki shouted at the operator.

"Holy cripes!" the man cried as he saw Loki's bleeding hand. Heimdall heard the noise and ran back to the ride entrance. He was just in time to see the door open and witness an unconscious Mayura. "What's wrong with her?" the operator's voice could be heard in the background. He had just let Narugami out of his cart as well.

"She's not well." Heimdall replied quietly. He watched helplessly at the sleeping Mayura. If only he was bigger, then he could carry her off to safety. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't. "Thor, can I ask for a favor. Just this once." he felt those unwanted words coming out through his own lips. Narugami was shocked as anyone else there. Of course, there was no need to ask because it was evident on what Heimdall wanted. Narugami immediately went into the ride and picked Mayura up.

The three boys and dog made their way to the exit. "Heimdall..." Loki began. As a result, Heimdall stopped right in his tracks. "If you ask me why and how, I will fight you right here. So don't say anything." Heimdall responded, but added. "For Mayura's sake."

**...(After school)...**

"Are you sure? I don't remember any of it!" Mayura protested. She had lost all of her memories of the events which took place after she got on the Ferris wheel with Loki. Fortunately, Narugami was within her reach to question.

"Look, we all took you home. I don't know how you can't recall last night. Your dad freaked out when he saw us!" Narugami-kun explained. Mayura laughed. "I highly doubt that. My dad is always composed. How can three boys scare him?" _I guess you're not like your dad,_ Narugami-kun thought to himself. Although Mayura's father had no positive thoughts about the gods, Narugami didn't care. He was friends with Daidouji Mayura! He knew girls would soon notice him, ask him out, invite him over for food...

"Oi! Narugami-kun! Did you hear me?" Mayura's voice cut through his thoughts. "Huh?" "I asked you if Loki would be home today." she repeated. Narugami burst out with laughter. "_That_ guy? He never goes out. He's hibernating twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty-five days. The only times he comes out of his cave is when he has cases to solve..." Silence suddenly took over.

"Cases?"

"Oh you know, kids his age likes to pretend they're detectives. It's really stupid really. He once made me go with him to solve this childish mystery." Narugami went on.

"That's so cute! I want to be a part of his case!"

Before they knew it, they were already in the park. It was already past 4 o'clock, but the sun was still freshly out. Mayura sat on a nearby bench as Narugami-kun went to buy them some snow-ice. Quietly, the new friends munched away on their strawberry flavored ice until Narugami finally gathered the courage to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"Mayura..."

"Hmm?" the girl replied, staring off into the orange-tinted sky. "How did you meet Heimdall?" At that moment, time stood still for Mayura. For what seemed forever Mayura did not give a sound. Narugami-kun began to believe his decision was the wrong one this time.

"Nee, Narugami-kun." He instantly looked at her, who was still looking at the sky. "Heimdall is special, right? I mean, he's one of the good guys, right?" Before he could respond tears were visible, making their way slowly to the bottom of Mayura's face.

"What do you mean?" was all Narugami-kun say. "Heimdall...is very important to me. I don't think I will ever meet someone like him again in my life." Mayura whispered.

"What did he do?"

Mayura smiled and looked Narugami in the eyes, her own already swollen. "He saved me." Narugami-kun wanted to know more, but knew he shouldn't press for more information. However, he couldn't leave the girl alone right now. "Ma-"

"Mayura!" It was Heimdall, and of course, with the look of shock on his face. "Oi, Mayura, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable..." Mayura wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry," Mayura whispered as Heimdall ran towards her. "Mayu-" Before he could finish, Mayura turned to Heimdall and held in a firm embrace. "I'm fine." She told him so that only he could hear.

As they took their stance again, Mayura seemed to look more happy than the previous moments ago. "Nee, Daidouji..." Narugami-kun had felt guilty about making a girl cry, especially a girl who preferred Heimdall over him. He looked emptily at the two friends and smiled. "_What would Loki say, Mayura?_" The words had escaped his mouth without him ever realizing.

However, Mayura had barely heard those words for she seemed to freeze over in that second. She turned back to Narugami-kun. Her eyes appeared to have remembered something in her distant memories. "What did you say?" She asked him. Narugami-kun blinked. "Huh? I didn't say anything." he replied with confusion. Of course, Mayura didn't believe him but she was the only one who did so there was no use arguing.

"Never mind. I think I'm going to leave. Bye Narugami-kun. See you tomorrow." Mayura waved as she dragged Heimdall far away from the park. In a few minutes their were at the footsteps of her father's temple.

"Hey, what was that about? You still haven't told me why you were crying!" Heimdall argued. Mayura sat down on the first stone step while looking at the sky. "Heimdall...You said Odin was too busy to watch a regular human girl like me, right?" She asked quietly. In response, his eyes grew wide of sudden shock. "Did that guy say anything to you!" Heimdall cried furiously. Mayura slowly shook her head. "You know what..." she said turning to look at him. "I think you were wrong. I think he's testing me."


	5. The Past

**The Real Me**

**Chapter Five**: The Past

"Testing you?" Heimdall wondered. Mayura nodded depressingly.. "I feel like he is. Somehow he found out about my leave and sent those people." Heimdall tightened his fists. "Odin wouldn't do that! I don't think that they're the ones. But if they are... I'll-"

"It's alright, Heimdall. This job was given to me and I won't run away any longer. I've decided to see it out. If I can help Odin in any way, I will. I owe him that much." Mayura cut in. She put a hand on Heimdall's shoulder and smiled at him. "You gave me the courage to face my fears. Thank you." Heimdall looked away as soon as he heard her words. "...I'm sorry I came into the middle of your business."

After a good amount of time had gone by, Mayura stood up to go home. "Heimdall, I'm going to find out what he wants. Don't get in my way, okay?" The two did not exchange any more words, each knowing that they had to be more aware of their surroundings now. Mayura began her 5 minute walk up the stone stairway to the temple she lived in. The journey up seemed longer than usual. Was it because she felt guilty about Heimdall being stuck on Earth? Maybe, but the main thoughts in her head were the causes of how she ended being herself today. _Those many years ago..._ Mayura thought to herself as she reached the top. She noticed that the houselights were still on. Walking through the courtyard, Mayura's eyes caught the sight of her mother sleeping outside, on the veranda. Immediately Mayura rushed to her and initiated on waking her up gently.

"Mom. Mom, wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping here." Mayura carefully nudged her mother, but no use. Mayura tried to get her up. "Dad!" She called, suddenly remembering the other person in the household. In moments her father showed up at the front. "Mayura! How did your mother get here?" He asked. "I think she was waiting for me to come home. Can you help me take her to the bedroom?"

"She was waiting for you? She told me that she was going to bed early. Honey, can you hear me? Geez, I hope she doesn't catch a cold." Mayura carried her mother from the right while her father from the left. It only took ten minutes to get her to Mayura's parents' room and into bed.

"Mayura, where have you been anyways? It's already 7 o'clock." Mayura's father scolded. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Mayura whispered guiltily. "Don't do this anymore, okay? Your mother could have gotten sick. It's still winter you know." he continued. "Yes, I know." Mayura answered mindlessly. "And stop hanging around with that boy, you hear?"

This time, Mayura had no reply. She had told herself a long time ago to ignore his comments on Heimdall, no matter how different he seemed. "Mayura... I understand that he's important to you, but I have a very bad feeling about him. I told you before, didn't I?"

"Are you done?" Mayura interrupted. "I'm sorry Dad, but I don't see any point in this sense of talk from you. I mean, how long has it been since you first told me not to be near him? I would have to guess a year now. I know you claim that he has this evil aura around him, but he's been good to me. He's a good person!" With that, her father was appalled by her furious reaction. "I'm going to my room. Good night."

.o.

Mayura carefully closed her door and laid face down on her bed. "Why does it have to be like this..." she muttered to herself. After seconds of recollecting her thoughts, Mayura put her head up and looked at her family picture on her desk, only a few feet away.

"Why did it have to be like this?" Mayura wondered to herself. After gazing at her mother's image she sighed in resignation. "I wish I could tell you...Mom...but I suppose it's better as it is." she whispered in sadness.

.o.

_Flashback_

_"Who are you?" a young Mayura asked. Her cheeks were still wet from tears smearing down her face. Another cold and rainy day in March. She had gotten home by herself from the hospital. She thought she was alone, only to find a long-haired man standing before her in her own backyard._

_The mysterious man smiled at her. "You'll catch a cold if you don't get out of the rain." He had told her that moment. Mayura sneered at him. "And you?" He only smiled back again at her. "We rarely get sick, Miss Mayura. And this weather is nothing compared to what I've seen."_

_"You still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?" Mayura snapped. "I came here to help you." the man replied calmly. "_Help _me?" Mayura gave a sarcastic laugh. "The only one who could help me is a god and they don't even exist!" she shouted in anger. "Are you sure they don't?" Mayura looked at the man as if he was a total moron._

_"You want to save your mother from dying, don't you?" That was the question which caught her attention at last. Even the endless amount of rain hitting against her couldn't distract her now. "Who are you?" Mayura asked again, a question with no answer._

_The blond-haired man grinned and finally decided to reveal himself. "I am Odin, the god of all gods. I have come here to make a deal with you, Mayura Daidouji."_

_Half of her felt like bursting into laughter and mocking the stranger before her, but the other half wanted to believe his words because the only one who could save her mother now was only a god himself. For minutes she stared at the man name "Odin". Taking in all of his appearance and attitude, Mayura decided to believe in his words. What else could she lose now by doing so anyways?_

_"What kind of deal?" She finally asked him. Odin was glad to hear those words._

_"You will help us change the outcome of the future." Odin began to explain. "You see, Mayura Daidouji, a war is coming. It will be in the future to come, but your help would greatly give us an advantage." All this was confusing Mayura more and more. _A war? _Where? There nothing like that in the news lately._

_"A war against..." she began, but Odin cut her off._

_"A war against _Ragnarok_."_

.o.

.o.

.o.

**Author's Note: **Ahh! It's raining so much and so randomly here. I had to skip class today cuz I got sick. Well, it's time to play catch up and I'm not up for it. Grr. Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was so short. See you next chap, whenever that would be.


	6. guess what?

I am sorry to say that I am planning to rewrite the whole story. The plot will be the same, just more details added. However, if you want me to continue as it is, please say so and I will consider. The reason for deleting and reposting the story is because I really appreciate your reviews, but they might not apply to the rewritten chapters and it would not be fair.

Lots of love,

aarolye


End file.
